This invention relates generally to controlling the movement of adjustable beds. More particularly, it relates to an improved assembly for controlling the castors associated with a hospital bed.
In a hospital enviornment, it is necessary for a bed to be provided with multiple functional capabilities. Such a bed must be free to swivel so as to be readily positionable; must be lockable so as to prevent movement thereof, and must be steerable for effective patient transport. Suitable castors are available for providing these functions. The control of such castors, however, is in need of improvement.
In the past, a typical assembly for controlling the castors associated with a hospital bed incorporated separate operators for each individual castor, which operators included pedals located at the sides of the bed. This required that an attendant leave the control station, which generally is at the foot of the bed, in order to use the assembly. Such an assembly also incorporated cables associated with the pedals. These cables could come out of adjustment, resulting in improper function.
There remains a need in the art to provide a simple, inexpensive, efficient, long-wearing assembly for controlling the castors associated with a hospital bed. The assembly preferably should be located at or adjacent the control station at the foot of the bed, and should not be capable of easily coming out of adjustment.